Meant to be
by mirthe1996
Summary: Annabeth broke up with Percy, she knows that she made the biggest mistake of her life. They both realise that they are still in love with each other, will they be able to forgive each other and become a couple again? PERCABETH! Set 2 months after TLO.
1. the beginning

**Annabeth broke up with Percy, she knows that she made the biggest mistake of her life. They both realise that they are still in love with each other, will they be able to forgive each other and become a couple again? PERCABETH! Set a month after TLO. **  
**this is my first fanfiction ever! So I'd love to hear what you guys think! I'm dutch so my english isn't perfect, sorry for that! **  
**disclaimer: I don't own anything, it al belongs to Rick Riordan! **

* * *

**Prologue**

Yet one day and then I would return to Camp Half-Blood. I was really looking forward to seeing my friends again. After this boring year in San Francisco at a school where I already knew everything they were trying to teach me.  
But I was also very nervous, I would see Percy again. My ex-boyfriend and because of that also my ex-best friend. I ruined everything. Last year before I left Camp Half-Blood I broke up with him because I was afraid that he would let me down eventually. I hated myself for this, but so many people I closed in my heart, let me down after a while. Because of this I became very closed. I opened up only for people who I totally trusted. Percy was and still is one of them, but I ruined it. He was devastated when I broke up with him. I had never been so broken in my whole life. Although I hated myself for this decision, live goes and, and I pretended not to be in love with him. That's what I said to him when I broke up with him. It was a complete lie. Every night the image of his broken face returned on my retina, every night I dreamed about his lips on mine. I cried myself to sleep, only to wake up again in the middle of the night crying again. I knew it was my entire fault but I hurt so badly. I wanted to make things right again though I didn't know if he would forgive me after everything I put him through. I had not heard anything from him all year, I was nervous to see him again but also glad that I wouldn't be so far apart from him. I hoped with all my heart that everything would turn out right again, how wrong was I.

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

When I walked up half-blood hill I saw Thalia waiting for me at the entrance. I started running toward her, that wasn't a very cleaver idea for a child of Athena with three suitcase's in my hands. I stumbled over them and my face hit the ground, luckily not very hard.

Thalia ran to me laughing and pulled me up. I also started laughing at my dumb arrival. It felt good to laugh again, it had been such a long time ago since I laughed like this.

Thalia hugged me and took one suitcase. We began walking to my cabin.

"Annabeth, how are you?" she asked carefully

"Well uhh I've been better"

"Still Percy?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you everything later." I said while I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I swallowed then away and put on my brave face.

"But one thing I know for sure, I'm going to make things right again between him and me, because I can't handle this anymore."

"Err, Annabeth there's something I have to tell you first" Thalia said sceptical.

"What is it Thal?"

"Annabeth, how wonderful to see you again!" Chiron interrupted us from the porch of the Big House

"Anna, I'll put your things in your cabin, go talk with Chiron, We'll talk again after you've finished with Chiron."

I gave her a grateful look and ran towards Chiron, hugged him and started talking with him about the things that happened last year.

After my talk with Chiron I ran fast to my cabin. I wasn't looking where I was running, I was to focused on going to Thalia as fast as I could, wondering what she wanted to tell me.  
Suddenly I bumped into someone. We both fell on the ground.

"O my gods, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going" I said apologizing while I was getting up.

"It's okay" the person on the ground said.

Oo no, I recognized that voice way to good. When I finally looked at the person who I ran into my heart skipped a beat.

"Percy"

His expression changed from curious into ice cold.

"Hi Annabeth" he said crude.

I pretended like I didn't hear the way he said it, and offered him my hand to help him up.

He ignored it and jumped to his feet without giving me a second glance.

Suddenly I heard someone call: "Percy, honeeeey where are you?"

He signed.

"I'm here Leane"

I swore I saw a gust of irritation on his face. Then his glance changed into the ice cold glance from before.

"This is Leane, daughter of Aphrodite, my girlfriend"

My mouth fell open and a lump formed in my throat. Tears welled up in my eyes, I tried to hide them but I failed. A tear worked his way across my cheek.

He looked shocked at my reaction but then he turned into the cold guy again, like he had to remind himself of the fact that he didn't care.

The tears started running faster now; I didn't want him to see, so ran away as fast as I could.

I broke down, and collapsed on Thalia's bed. The silent tears turned into hard sobs.

The door opened and Thalia came in. She took me in her arms and I cried into her shirt.

When I calmed down a little I started talking.

"That's what ….. you were trying… t-to tell earlier this morning, h-he has ….. a-a new … girlfriend" I said halting.

"Yes, I didn't want you to find out like this. I don't understand him, when I IM'ed him two weeks ago, he said he was still not over it, and that he probably would never get over it. He was truly in love with you, Annabeth. I understand why you did though. But I'm here for you and together we will figure it out. I might not be a daughter of Aphrodite but I know for sure that you two are meant to be. He still cares for you Annabeth, he's hurt so he pretends to be angry at you, but he still loves you."

"He loves me? No, he doesn't he never said that. Why in Hades would he still love me after everything I put him through? Why does he have a new girlfriend then? I ruined everything"

After I said that I broke into tears again. Thalia didn't know what to say anymore, she knew that nothing would cheer my up so she just hugged me tight.

The door flew open. Percy stared at us in shock.

"Thalia! Ooh uh.. I'm interrupting… I uhh…came to see Thalia but I'll come back uhhh… later"

* * *

**Percy POV**

After my meeting with Annabeth I was confused. Why did I see a tear running down her cheek? Or was it just my imagination?

I said to Leane that I needed some time to think. I guessed she understood why, being a daughter of Aphrodite and all. I think she also knew about my true feelings for Annabeth.

Yes, I still have feelings for her, but I was also very angry at her. No not angry at her actually, angry about how she made me feel after she broke up with me. I knew I didn't make any sense but at least I had someone to blame for how I felt, so useless, alone, broken and the light that used to shine in my eyes isn't there anymore. I still felt this way, without her I'm noting, I really loved her, though I had never said it to her, I was to afraid she didn't feel the same. I'm a coward. I still love her. But I was with Leane to make her jealous. I knew I'm using her, she is a great girl but I didn't feel anything for her. I tried very hard to forget Annabeth and go on with my life, I had no use. Not a day goes by without missing her.

Arghh, I was so confused. She really hurt me by breaking up with me, but I also understood why she did it. She wasn't in love with my anymore.

But I swore I saw a tear running down her cheek this morning.

My head was going to explode. I desperately needed to talk to some one.

I decided to go to Thalia. I ran to her cabin and pushed hard against the door, it flew open.

"Thalia!" I said loudly. Then I saw Thalia wasn't alone, she had Annabeth in her arm. The thing that shocked me most, was that Annabeth was crying. She hardly every cried.

"Ooh uh.. I'm interrupting… I uhh…came to see Thalia but I'll come back uhhh… later"

With that I turned and ran away as fast as I could.

What the Hades, now my head was really going to explode, Annabeth crying?

I didn't know for sure why she was crying, but I guess it was because of me. I wasn't completely blind. WAIT! Why was she crying, she was the one who broke up with me, she was the reason for how I was feeling. And now she was crying there like she had a hard time.

I was getting angrier by the minute. But then I remembered the way she looked at me, her beautiful grey eyes so sad, like there was no life in there. It reminded me of something.

I watched in the mirror in my cabin. My eyes looked like…like Annabeth's I realised in shock. Not the colour of course but the expression. I couldn't take it anymore and ran to the only place that gave me peace and rest, the beach. I ran to the jetty and jumped in,

I didn't come to the surface again untill the dinner bell rang.


	2. the announcement

**Thanks for the reviews! This is chapter 2, hope you enjoy it.**  
**tommorow's new year's eve, so a happy new year to everyone! =D**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I was too late, Percy had already dived into the water.  
I didn't know why I followed him. The only thing I knew for sure is that I didn't want this.

Not talking, pretending like we didn't know each other, like we didn't have a history together, everything better than this. If that would mean that I would have to pretend that I wasn't in love with him anymore to be friends again, then I'd do that. I knew how hard that was going to be. But at least we would be friends then, hopefully even best-friends again.

He has continued living his life, so would I. But with him as friend on my side, despite the feelings I still had for him. This was going to be hard, but it was worth it. I couldn't have him as my boy-friend again, even though I wanted it badly, I could have him as my friend again, if he would forgive me. I was terribly jealous but I'd be nice for Leane.  
A pity that, that was easier to be said than to be done.

***That night at dinner***

"Hero's, I have an announcement to make" Chiron called loudly

"Apollo had an idea; I personally think it's great! He said that he would like to organise an karaoke night at camp tomorrow night, to celebrate the beginning of our summer"

Most of us groaned and complained, although the Apollo campers cheered happily.

Yeah that's because they CAN sing, the most of us can't I thought angry.

I was a total disaster at singing, I was definitely not going to come!

"Everyone is obliged to participate. But before you all start complaining, Apollo will make sure that everyone will have a great singing voice, just for that evening. You have to sing 1 song, there will also be duets, and the people who will sing these duets are going to be picked randomly by spotlights"

Damn, even though I would have a great voice that night, I really didn't want to sing a duet with someone, I desperately hoped it would not be with Percy.

**Percy POV**

Oh great, absolutely brilliant, I thought sarcastic. I really wasn't in the mood to sing songs,

and I couldn't even pick my own song, I wished it wouldn't be a romantic song, I couldn't stand those. And the duets were what bothered me most, it was nice to listen to other people, but I didn't want to sing one myself! And especially not with Annabeth, I knew that chance was very small but still.

**Aphrodite POV**

Hahaha, this was going to be great! If they only knew I was going to be the one who picked the songs for them and that I'd be the one who controlled the spotlights. Hmm I should start searching for songs, and of course a very touching duet. I think I'll ask Apollo if he knows a few nice songs. Then I heard them think at exactly the same time that they absolutely didn't want to sing a duet together, hihi like I said, if they only knew…..

**Annabeth POV**

I didn't sleep very good, but it was better than when I slept at home.

I spent the morning with Thalia lying on bed watching some chick flick, like that would make me feel better. Though the chocolate she gave me was great.

She kept telling me that she knew for sure that Percy was still in love with me was, while I kept saying that it was definitely not true.

We had a whole discussion about it; it didn't make any sense at all. She said that she just had this feeling that it was true. If she was a daughter of Aphrodite there would be a very small chance that I'd believe it, but she was a daughter of Zeus, so no way I'd believe it. And she was a huntress of Artemis so she wasn't even interested in dating, why was she talking shit then? "O I just know it, you guys are meant to be". She kept saying.

Yeah, chick flicks definitely weren't good for her. Not that I didn't appreciate it though, I was really glad that she was trying to help me so much, but it just didn't help what she was saying.

Then an idea popped in my head.

"Hey Thal, I have a idea!"

"Wow, never though a daughter of Athena would come with an idea" She said teasing.

"Very funny, but like I said I have an idea, I could always join the hunters of Artemis"

Her mouth dropped open, and a shocked expression washed over her face.

"NO, NO way! You belong here, with Percy. Believe me, it would be great if you join us, but it's just not right, this is were you're supposed to be"

"Thal, stop talking shit, If I belong with Percy, then why am I not with him? If I want to join, than that's my decision, you can't stop me, it's my life"

"At least wait till the end of the summer then, make sure you're not making a mistake, because if you do, you'll regret it forever, like really forever"  
"Okay, okay, you're right, I'll wait till the end of this summer and than I'll see what to do next"

Thalia sighed relieved. I sighed irritated.

**Percy POV**

Fuck it, why in Hades does there have to be such a ridiculous evening. Like people were waiting for a night of listening, and singing stupid songs. Crap,, probably there are people excited about it. Well I was not.  
I've been walking on the beach for an hour, just walking the same path over and over again.

It was pathetic, why couldn't I just move on with my life. No it had to be hard again, like I hadn't already suffered enough in my life. I missed her so much. I wasn't the person I was before I had heard it from many people. Not the Percy full of life and happiness. Well, it wasn't my fault. I was angry at her. But I knew I couldn't stay mad forever. I couldn't live without her, I'd realised that. But I was also definitely not going to make a move to make things right again, I didn't do anything wrong. Well maybe I was a bit harsh but despite that, I didn't do anything. She should do something if she wanted things to be right again. But why would she, she wasn't in love with me anymore, and I was a jerk. Aah life is great!

* * *

**So what did you think =D?**  
**If you have any tips for me, i'd like to hear them! **  
**And is the switching POV irritating or fun?**  
**reviews are very much accepted!**


	3. no way!

****

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Thanks for the reviews btw!  
**Well anyway, here is chapter three! Enjoy and let me know what you think ;)  
**

**

* * *

**

Annabeth POV

It was two hours before the stupid karaoke night started, I probably should started to get ready. When I walked to my cabin, I heard Chiron calling my name. So I went to the Big House, I wondered what he wanted to tell me.

"Annabeth, I have to tell you something" he said

"Uh, okay what is it Chiron?" I asked curious

"I think it's better if we discuss this inside, follow me please"

Now I was really curious what he wanted to tell me, because if we couldn't discuss it outside, it must be something important.

We walked inside and he ordered me to take a seat.

"Well, Annabeth, where should I start?"

"Uhh, how about the beginning?" I joked

"Yes, that would be a good idea" he said serious, I guessed he didn't understand that it was meant to be a joke.

"Last night Athena visited me, she asked me to send you on a quest to find a special person, this person is a child of two gods, which is very, very rare. She said you should find this person and bring him or her to camp. No one knows where this person is. If we don't find this person any time soon, he or she might be dead. Because this child is a child of two gods, her or she attracts even more monsters than normal demigods."

I bombarded him with questions:  
"O my gods, you can't be serious, a child of two gods? Is that even possible? Whose child is it then? And why do I have to find her? Am I going alone or did my mother say who must join me?"

My mind was racing, I didn't know what to think, was this a good thing or not? And the thing I was most curious about was whose child it is!

"My dear, I'm afraid this isn't a joke. Like I said, it is possible but very, very rare. No one knows whose child it is and it is very important that this child must be found, if this child is found by someone else, well let's say that has very, very bad consequences. This child is very powerful because he or she has to godly parents. To answer your next question, your mother did say who must join you, though I don't think that you would be very happy about that…"

"Well who is it then? I asked worried.

"She said that he no matter what must join you, it's... Percy, my dear" he said

"O no, no, no, no way. I'd rather go alone than with him, you know how things are between us"

"Annabeth, I know, I know, calm down. But she said that it was extremely important"

"But doesn't she know that we aren't together anymore, that we aren't friends anymore, that we don't even talk anymore?" I said angry

"She didn't approve me being with him, and when she finally has her way, she wants us to go on a quest together?"

"I didn't understand it either. But you must go and he must join you, the faith of the word depends on it"

"Oo, you didn't said that before, well that's nice going on a quest to save the world with a person I barely talk to, whose angry at me and who used to be my best-friend and boyfriend, great!"

"I'm sorry my dear, I understand that you'd like to go with someone else, but Athena said he must go no matter what"

"Well I guess I'll have to live with it then, I can't change anything about it, and I'm not going to let some relationship get in the way to save a child who decides the faith of the world" I sighed, I was so angry at my mother. Why did she do this to me? Why didn't she send anyone else? I sighed hard.

"I'm very proud of you my dear. You must go to the oracle, I'll inform Percy, so you don't have to do that"

"That would be very great Chiron, I don't think he would even listen to me" I said sad.

With that I turned around and pretended to walked to Rachel. But when Chiron was out of sight I exploded.

ARGH WHY HIM MOTHER? I screamed in my head?

_One day you'll be grateful to me for __doing this. _She answered in my head.

I don't think so! I thought back

But she didn't say anything back anymore. That made me even angrier. I stomped with my hands hard against the wall. The most frustrating part was that there wasn't anything I could do. It was clear that this was very important so I couldn't just not go. And my mother made it also very clear that it was necessary that Percy must also go.

I sat down with my hands in my hair, trying to calm myself down.

When I calmed down a little, I went to the Rachel.

Once I got there I pretended like nothing was wrong, she was the last person I wanted to talk to.

"Hey Rachel, Chiron send me"

"O Annabeth, why are you here?" She said arrogant

"I came to hear the prophesy about my quest"

Her eyes turned green and green mist formed around her.

_Two shall go on this quest,_

_No clue where to go, why don't start west?_

_F__ind the child, _

_Who has the __characters from two gods compiled,_

_Wisdom and water, _

_Shall claim and find this daughter,_

_But will they succeed,_

_Their harts must stop to bleed._

Rachel turned normal again and asked: "What did I say?"

I repeated what she just said.

"Okay whatever; I don't understand anything about it" she said bitchy.

"It's not my fault you're as dumb as a donkey"

I wasn't in the mood to fight with her so I just turned around and walked away.

I wondered what the prophesy meant. Especially the last four lines.

Wisdom and water, which could be me and Percy, or Athena and Poseidon.

Shall claim and find this daughter, that means that it's a girl. We'll find her but what did the claim mean?

And then those last two lines, those were the ones I couldn't figure out.

But will they succeed, their harts must stop to bleed.

My heart wasn't bleeding. For all I know his heart wasn't bleeding either.

Hmm weird. Maybe it was something that was going to happen?

_No my dear, don't take it literally_

Whose voice was that? It sounded a lot like… Aphrodite.

Literally, hmmm. I was broken hearted I thought sad.

WAIT, that would explain the "bleed". But what was wrong with his heart then?

I couldn't also be broken, because he had Leane. I didn't know, I hated not knowing. Arggh.

But I had to tell Chiron and Percy the prophecy so I ran back to the Big House.

Once I got there I saw them waiting for me on the porch.

Percy looked confused and angry.

"Err hello" I said awkward.

He didn't say anything back. Was I supposed to go on a quest with someone who didn't even say hello to me? Gods, this was going to a Hades of a quest.

"Okay, Percy, I'm not happy about going with you either, but we have to go, so could we please, just for this quest, forget our uhh issues and rescue this girl?" I said irritated.

That put him of guard. He smirked, "Yeah, you're right"

I smiled a little smile, I was afraid he wouldn't smile back, but he did. Wow! What an improvement.

"Okay Annabeth, could you tell us the prophecy?" Chiron asked.

"Of course:

_Two shall go on this quest,_

_No clue where to go, why don't start west?_

_Find the child, _

_Who has the characters from two gods compiled,_

_Wisdom and water, _

_Shall claim and find this daughter,_

_But will they succeed,_

_Their harts must stop to bleed."_

"Okay we don't have the time now to figure out what it means, you two must leave immediately. You must start west, like the prophecy said, the van will set you of at the airport, I know Percy isn't allowed to fly, but I asked Zeus to make one exception. I asked Thalia to pack your backs. The van is already waiting, both of you have ten minutes to say bye to your friends"

"Wait, Chiron, does this means we don't have to join the karaoke night" I asked happily

"Indeed children, you two leave immediately after you said your goodbyes"

"Yesss!" Percy and I said at exactly the same time.

We both blushed and turned away to say goodbye. I ran to Thalia. I guessed he ran to Leanne I though with pain in my heart. But there was one positive point about this quest, no two actually:  
One: this was the perfect opportunity to become friends with him again. I hoped for more of course, but I also knew he was with Leanne so that couldn't come true. But who knows what the future brings. I wouldn't give up hope.  
And two: I didn't have to go to the karaoke night! I was so glad about that. Then I realised I was supposed to be by the van in 5 minutes and I still hadn't said goodbye to anyone.

I said a quick goodbye to Thalia and Grover, after that I walked to the van. I jumped in and watched out of the window. I saw Percy and Leanne standing on the hill. She kissed him, I didn't want to see it, I couldn't stand it, but I couldn't watch away either. Tears welled up in my eyes and some escaped. This was absolutely not me. Crying over a boy!

Then something weird happened, Percy pushed her away and said something to her, I saw her shocked expression and she started crying. Percy walked away with a relieved expression on his face. I quickly wiped away my tears and put on my seatbelt.

Percy jumped in the van and saw my red eyes; I turned away and put my head against the window. I watched the landscapes flowing by, I wondered what Percy said to her what made her cry and why he pushed away when she kissed him. I was curious but no way that I was goint to ask him. He didn't said anything either.

It was a long silent, awkward ride to the airport.

**

* * *

**

**What did you think? I'd love to hear!  
I'd also like to hear some critique so I can develop my writing!**


	4. confessions

**Sorry that i haven't updated in a week, but school started again and they gave me lots of homework and i had lots of test this week :(  
While i wrote this I listened to the song Faithfully from Glee, it brought me very much inspiration, awesome song btw! ****Anyway, here is chapter 4! Enjoy :) :) **

* * *

Once we got at the airport Percy became very nervous. I knew he didn't like to be in the sky, being a son of Poseidon. This was his first time; I've flown lots of times. I had the idea we were missing something. Then it hit me.

"Percy, how are we going to fly if we don't have any money for tickets?" I asked

"Huh? O wait, yes good question" he said dumb.

Seaweed Brain, as always. I didn't say that to him though, that would be too much. I was so happy that he talked to me again, so I didn't want to ruin it. Instead I said:  
"I don't think Chiron would send us to the airport without any money or tickets. Check your backpack!" Yes, there they were! "I've got them!" I said relieved.

We boarded and took our seats. The seats were next to each other. I was glad I didn't have to sit alone; I guessed he was too, seeing his nervous expression. But on the other side, it would be weird sitting next to him for at least 5 hours not knowing what to talk about.

But whatever there was nothing I could change about it. Though it was strange being with him like this, not best-friends, not lovers, but just friends, not even friends actually I realised sad. If we didn't have to go on this quest together than we would probably not even speak to each other. I desperately hoped that things would change after our quest.

I looked outside, waiting for the plane to leave. I realised how tired I was when the stewardess gave me a blanket and a pillow. The moment my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.  
Two hours later I woke up. My head wasn't on my pillow anymore. But it was on something else. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and realised I slept on Percy's shoulder. Crap!

"Oh shit Percy I'm sorry I slept on your shoulder, I didn't mean to" I said while blushing very hard. I wondered why he didn't push me away.

"Uhh whatever, it uhh doesn't matter, I didn't want to wake you" he said while looking nervous around.  
"Percy what's the matter?" I asked worried. Then I saw his face, he was freaking out from the inside, I could tell. "What do you think" he said with a small voice.

"Relax Percy, come on, Chiron said Zeus gave permission" I whispered in his ear, I didn't want to anyone else to hear what I was saying. He jerked away when I came so close.  
"I'm sorry" I said with hurt in my voice. I leaned my head against the window again. I knew there would be a point where things would go wrong. It was just his presence, it was becoming too much for me. I couldn't take it anymore; it felt so nice, like it used to be. I wanted so badly to touch him, hold his hand to help him stop freaking out. But I knew it would only do well for me, not for him. Then something odd happened, I felt his hand on my arm, squeezing hard. I looked at him shocked. He gave me a small smile, apologizing. I understood him without words. He was afraid. I let him hold on to my arm, it felt amazing. The place he touched tingled and I felt small lightning bolts shot through my body

Then I had an idea.  
I called the stewardess and asked for a glass of water. After a few minutes she came back.  
I thanked her and she walked away. "Here, put your hand in it"  
"Huh what?" He didn't understand of course. So I grabbed his hand, he froze when I did that. I looked up at him. Our eyes met and we just stared at each other for like a minute. His eyes were so beautiful, I could drown in them. But now it was my turn to jerk away, I didn't want to ruin anything. Like there was something to ruin a small voice in my head said. I put that thought away and put his hand in the glass of water. He immediately calmed down a lot.

His hand slipped of my arm and he said a small "thank you"

"You're welcome" I said while turning to the window again.

**_****After the flight****_**

_So, we're in the most western part of the USA, but we have no idea what to do next._

It was getting dark so I thought it would be best to set up the tents.

"Let's set up the tents, because I don't know what to do next, we'll figure it out tomorrow"

"Yeah good idea"

Percy took his tent out of his magic backpack.

I searched my bag, but I couldn't find a tent. I only find a note on the place where the tent should have been.  
"Dear Annabeth, I didn't pack you a tent because you will be sleeping in Percy's tent. Make things right between you and him! This is your chance, do NOT ruin it, and make the best of it! O and find the daughter of the two gods of course. Good luck girl, love you x Thalia"

"Fuck!" I said out loud, why in Hades did she do this. I'd rather sleep outside then in his tent. Not that I didn't want to sleep in his tent it was just akward after everything we've been through. We just started talking again and now I had to sleep in his tent, crap crap crap!

"What's wrong"? Percy said worried.

"Err well Thalia didn't pack my tent, I guess she forgot or something" I lied. No way that I was going to tell him what Thalia really did.

"Well I guess I'll have to sleep outside then" I continued. I started making my bed near the campfire. "No, Annabeth you are not sleeping outside you can sleep in my tent then I'll sleep outside"

"No no no, I'm the one without the tent so you'll have your tent and I'll be the one who's sleeping outside" I said determined.

"You're not sleeping outside, we we'll sleep both inside my tent then, if you don't mind"

"Err that would be nice, no I guess I err don't mind" I said shy.

"Okay, would you help me put up the tent then?"

"Of course"

After half an hour the camp was set. We laid away from each other as far as possible.

It was weird to be in such a small place together, don't ask me why, I just felt that way.

It was getting really dark now so Percy tried to make a fire. Haha that was so funny to watch, he wasn't doing a very good job. Being a son of Poseidon, the sea-god, he wasn't good with fire. I said without think "Seaweed Brain, let me do it"

He looked shocked at me. Then I realised what I just said, my mouth fell open, SHIT!

"I'm going for a walk" I said fast. I ran away deep inside the woods. Why did I have to say that, why, why,why. It wasn't on purpose it just came out. His presence made me so happy, I turned me the old version of me again, the person who everyone knows.

I was weird how much I had changed this year. It was also strange how fast I was changing to the old me again, how fast we were getting closer. The feelings were to much for me, I started crying again. Like I hadn't cried enough. I hated crying, In the past I never cried hardly ever, but since we, I mean I broke up with him the tears started flowing at the smallest things. It made me feel weak. I didn't like that. I was supposed to be strong.

After a half an hour of useless wandering around I decided it was time to make things right between us. I had to so something, others I'll regret it forever like Thalia said.

I ran back to the camp. I saw Percy sitting with his head in his hand, he looked devastated. I knew my eyes where still red from crying but I didn't mind. It showed how much I meant what I was saying. He looked up, his eyes look also watery. I didn't know why he was at the point of crying but I felt like it was because of me. All I ever did this year was doing him pain. "Percy, I'm so, so, so sorry" I said with a broken voice. He looked surprised. Then he said with a small voice "For what?"

"Everything, I'm sorry for putting you through all this, for hurting you, for breaking everything we had and for letting my guard down again and being to open to you and.. and" I couldn't finish, I started crying out loud now, I couldn't hold the tears back anymore. I collapsed on my knees.

There was so much I wanted to say but I couldn't tell him, I wanted to say that I loved him so much. But I couldn't, I just couldn't.

**Percy POV**

I was thinking about the past and everything we had been through together. After she called me Seaweed Brain the memories I tried to forget the most just all came floating back.

I felt the feelings again that I avoid to feel. The endless love I felt for the girl that just ran away in the woods. I sat down and put my head in my hands. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her, that I broke up with Leane because I had a sprinkle of hope in my heart when we started this quest, that maybe things would be all right again. I realised that being angry at her had no use, it only made me feel worse. I decided to be nice to her and look what it brought me, more pain. But in a way it did make me feel better. Her presence it made me feel so alive again. It sounded weird and cheesy but it was true.

Then I heard someone walking towards me I turned around and looked up. Annabeth came back, her eyes red, had she been crying? Why? Then she blurted out with a broken voice: "Percy, I'm so, so, so sorry". It surprised me, that was the last thing I expected her to say.

I wondered what she was sorry for. "For what?" I said with a small voice. My eyes burned with tears, gods a boy wasn't supposed to cry. But I'd cried so much this year, it felt weird to cry. But I couldn't express my emotions, so I just started crying sometimes. Then she said:

"Everything, I'm sorry for putting you through all this, for hurting you, for breaking everything we had and for letting my guard down again and being to open to you and.. and" she didn't finish, she started crying. And she collapsed on my knees. I looked at her devastated it literally hurt me to see her crying. I did the only thing I could think of, I picked her up and hugged her hard. My arms wrapped around her waist. She reacted immediately, she put her arms around my neck and hugged me back. That's when I felt the first tear making his way down my cheek. She still smelled the same, and more memories came floating back, I didn't forget them, I never would but I just locked them up I didn't want to think of them, it hurt. Then she said something that surprised me.

**Annabeth POV**

He hugged me tight. I felt amazing but at the same time I felt absolutely broken. It was weird to feel these to things together. It was like laughing when you cried.  
"I don't like Leane" I said in his ear. Where the hell did that came from? I just said it without thinking. "Err sorry I shouldn't have said that"

"No it's okay I don't like her either" he whispered back softly.

"Huh but why are you with her then?" I said confused.

He took a deep breath. "I'm not with her anymore, I was only with because I thought that she would take my mind of err things"

I smiled slightly. I was so happy that he wasn't with her anymore.

I had to tell him something, this was the only way to make things right again. I sighed deep and said: "Percy, I love you; I mean I still love you, I never stopped loving you."

* * *

**I don't know if anyone is actually reading this story but if you do please review! Because i don't know if i have to keep it up, i mean i love writing but i'd like to hear what people think and when no one is reading this story then why am i writing it?  
haha so please review! **


	5. interupted

**Thanks for all the reviews! They really make my day!  
I don't think I'll be able to update next week because I have testweek then! But i'll try to update as fast as I can!**

**So here's chapter 5, enjoy =)!****

* * *

****Percy POV **

I stopped breathing. My heart was racing. WHAT? Huh, I didn't understand, she loved me, she still did? But why did she break up with me then. I didn't have freaking clue. Then I remembered something I heard a long time ago

"Love is when you shed a tear and still want him, it's when he ignores you and you still love him, it's when he loves another girl but you still smile and say I'm happy for you, when all you really do is cry." I read it in some kind of magazine in the Aphrodite cabin. I thought it didn't make any sense then, but now I understood.

But that didn't help me. I knew I should say or do something but my mind was just blocked, I couldn't think, I just stood there staring at her. I never stopped loving her either. But my mother said I should stop loving her. "Loving someone who doesn't love you back is a waste of your time and of who you are" that's what she said.

But I couldn't forget her. Not a second I stopped loving her, I needed her to be me again. And now I almost had her and I didn't know what to do.

I noticed tears welling up in her eyes. I felt so stupid, I knew what I had to do but I just couldn't. "Annabeth, I'm sorry I need some time to think" I stroke her cheek with my hand and walked away. FUCK what did I do?

I ran toward the river, I could sense where it was.

When I got there I sat on my knees and threw water in my face. I calmed down immediately. That's when I could think normal again. I realised I just did the stupidest thing in my live. I turned away when the girl I love told me she loved me back. Damn this really was the stupidest thing I ever did! I decided I shouldn't think anymore and just do it. I ran back to her. If I didn't do this now, I'd regret it my whole life.

**Annabeth POV **

He left me. He left me when I said I loved him. It hurt even worse than when I broke up with him. I knew this would happen, I knew there would be a point when things would go wrong. The radio I took with me was softy playing a song I recognised from a soap I used to watch when I was bored.

I turned the volume op.

_Turn around_

_Every now and then I get a little bit lonely_

_And you're never coming round_

_Turn around_

_Every now and then I get a little bit tired_

_of listening to the sound of my tears_

_Turn around_

_Every now and then I get a little bit nervous_

_that the best of all the years have gone by_

_Turn around_

_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified_

_and then I see the look in your eyes_

_Turn around bright eyes_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_Turn around bright eyes_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only be making it right_

_Cause we'll never be wrong together_

_We can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_(all of the time)_

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_(Forever's gonna start tonight)_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_But now I'm only falling apart_

_There's nothing I can do_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Once upon a time there was light in my life_

_But now there's only love in the dark_

_Nothing I can say_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Turn around bright eyes_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_Turn around bright eyes_

_Ever now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you'll only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only be making it right_

_Cause we'll never be wrong together_

_We can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_(all of the time)_

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_(Forever's gonna start tonight)_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_But now I'm only falling apart_

_Nothing I can do_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Turn around bright eyes _

I started crying. This song just expressed so go how I felt. Then when they sang the last "Turn around bright eyes" I heard someone behind me sing it to.

I turned around and saw Percy standing there. "Percy" I said weak.

He didn't say anything. Then he ran to me and hugged me tight.

When the song ended he released me and my head fell down. His hand curled underneath my chin and lifted it. I stared in his beautiful eyes, seeing the future I wanted. I was unable to watch away once our eyes met. He whispered "you're everything I need to live, everything I'll ever need. You make me who I am, without you I'm nothing. I'm not trying to be cheesy, it's the truth. I love you, Annabeth with hole my heart" Then he slowly leaned in, watching my reaction, but I didn't pull away. His lips met mine, at first I froze, I was overwhelmed with the feeling the kiss gave me, but then I started kissing him back. It was magic, the way his lips connected with mine. At first we were just kissing slowly and lovely but then the need I felt for him took over and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my fingers curled in his hair and I kissed him full of passion. He felt the change and wrapped his arm stronger around my waist. It felt so right, and somehow, among all of the tenderness and the clinging to him like a life line, something inside me changed, never to be reversed. I realised that nothing could ever stop me from loving him.

That night I slept in his arms. The moment I woke up I felt the change inside me, I was happy again, truly happy and nothing could change that!  
We had to finish this quest but with Percy by my side it would be much easier.

I smiled into his chest. I took a deep breath, breathing in his lovely sent.

Then I looked up, finding him looking at me. I smiled at him. He smiled back and wrapped his arms around my waist, I sighed deep and placed my head back on his chest. Then I heard a strange sound outside. I jumped off him and grabbed my knife, not caring that I wasn't wearing the perfect fighting outfit; pyjamas.

I ran out of the tent and Percy followed me. There was the most terrifying monster I ever saw. But I was so angry at who disturbed my perfect happy moment that I wasn't going to let my fear take over my actions. I knew that this is what the monster did, I knew most of the skills of monsters. So I wasn't going to let it getting away alive.


	6. poison

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a very long time! I have been so busy the last couple of months that I completely forgot to keep writing! And i've had a writers block. But from now on i'm going to try to update more often! Here's chapter 6, hope you enjoy it! Suggestions, comments, tips? Let me know!**

* * *

The monster was one of the worst I had ever seen. I took the form of something you feared the most. For me it looked like a giant spider, even though I was terrified I tried to stay calm and thought of a way to kill it. Percy stood beside me and I knew he saw something different. This was the strength of the monster, for everyone it looked different. So when you are with a group it's almost impossible to fight it. Then the monster attacked us. We tried to fight it but it was so hard because we couldn't work together. I tried to cut the legs of the spider but every time one was gone, it just grew back. Percy had got some ugly cuts in his arms and I wasn't unharmed either. The wounds the monster made where poisoned and it burned like Hades.

Percy looked at me, I had no idea what he saw but he also looked very frightened. Then suddenly I had an idea, we couldn't fight the monster alone but we could outsmart it and maybe we would be able to kill it that way.

"Percy I have an idea, we have to picture the same thing in our head that we fear the most! Then it'll take that form and then we can fight it together" I screamed

"That's a great idea but I have no idea what we could think of"

"Uh we have to think of something that is scary otherwise the monster won't believe it! Give me a moment, I'll figure something out!"

"Okay, please don't take to long because I can't hold it much longer, the wounds really hurt and the poison is spreading through my body"

"I know, I can feel it too! I don't know what the poison does but I don't think it's something good"

"Just hurry up please Anna!" he said, I could hear the pain in his voice.  
I couldn't think straight anymore because of the pain but I had to figure something out, we had little time left before we would pass out, I knew that was one of the effects the poison had, but there was something else that I had forgotten. But that didn't matter for now. There had to be a monster we were both afraid of and that wasn't too hard to fight. suddenly I had an idea!

"Percy, think about a that ancient sea monster we saw in the book last year, we both thought it looked very scary! That monster can only defend itself when there is water around and there is no water here, or at least not close enough"

"Okay, you're great! We have to kill it as fast as we can because I can't take it much longer, it burns in my head!"  
"I know, I know, same here! On three, ONE, TWO, THREE!"

I thought about the monster and pretend like I was deathly afraid of it. It was hard to think with all the pain but I kept trying. It seemed like Percy was having a hard time too.

Then suddenly the monster changed. It took the form of the sea monster.

"Annabeth, now, the flanks are the weakest parts of it. Cut it there and then it'll die fast."  
We ran as fast as we could to the flanks of the monster, the poison slowed us down a lot but we used all the strength we had left. I raised my knife and while I ran past the flanks I cut him, long and deep. I knew Percy did the same because the monster suddenly groaned very angry.

Then all I saw was golden dust. The monster had caused some serious new cuts and wounds all over my body, the poison spread fast through my veins. I tried to remember the other effect of the poison. I stumbled towards Percy and collapsed in his arms. Before I passed out it occurred to me, if you had enough poison in your blood, it made you forget every thing that happened the past 24 hours. I couldn't freak out at the moment, I was too exhausted. Then I passed out.

*two hours later*

I woke up, disorientated. Where was I? What happened? I tried to stand up but then I realised two strong arms where rapped around me. I saw some heavy cuts on my body but when I saw the wounds on the body of the boy underneath me I gasped. They where worse than mine. Then suddenly all the memories came flowing back. The monster, the poison, the effects of it and everything that happened. Luckily I hadn't had enough poison in my blood to make me forget everything that happened the last 24 hours.  
But I was worried about Percy, he had some serious wounds. I decided to wait for him to wake up, I went to get some water for him, knowing that it would do well for him. When I came back Percy was still unconscious. I hoped the poison didn't make him forget everything, but I feared the worst.  
NO SHIT, then he also didn't remember that everything was all right again between us. He would remember why we were on this quest but he'd remember nothing of the flight, the place where we spent to night and everything that happened there. I felt defeated, he wouldn't believe me if I told him everything. But I couldn't worry about that right now, first I had to make sure that Percy would heal.  
I took a t-shirt from my back and put some water on it. I carefully treated all his wounds, amazed by what the water did to him, all his wounds healed slowly and after a while every wound was gone. I knew that is was only a matter of time now before he would wake up. So I treated my on wounds with nectar and ambrosia. Then I treated Percy once more to make sure there would be no heavy scars and I put the t-shirt with the water on his forehead and fell asleep. Wondering if Percy would or wouldn't be brainwashed.

I waited 5 hours before I saw a slight movement in his unconscious body, I knew it wouldn't take long before he would fully wake-up. I got up quickly to get more water. When I came back I saw that Percy was slowly trying to get on his feet. " Perce, you're finally awake! Here have some water and if that's not enough to make you feel better, you can have some nectar and ambrosia. How do you feel?" I said relieved that he woke up.  
"I feel fine" He said rude. He took the water from me without saying another word. Why was he acting this way? I thought everything was solved between the two of us. No, you gotta be kidding me, is it possible that he forgot everything that happened that evening? Why can't life be easy just once, that's all I'm asking for.  
I can take going on quest, almost getting killed by the scariest monster ever, but I couldn't take this anymore. Percy acting this way, preteding like I didn't exist for him.  
Not again, not when I finally felt like myself again when I finally had the slightest sparkling of hope that everything would be like it was before but now all there was inside me was darkness. I felt the never ending tears welling up in my eyes again. My almost healed hart was getting ripped apart again.  
It hurts so badly, I sank to the ground and put my arms around me, hugging my chest. I just couldn't take this anymore, Percy didn't seem to notice that I was falling apart. I had to know what he remembered, maybe there was a way to make the effects of the poison undone? I still sat on the ground, thinking about what to do next while the tears where still streaming down my face.  
Percy had his back turned to me, so he didn't notice me crying. I had to put my own feelings aside to finish this quest, I couldn't let a broken heart get in the way of saving the world, I swallowed my tears away and whipped my face clean. I knew it would just be temporary, I couldn't pretend like I was okay all the time. There's going to come a point when it'd become to much and I'd fall apart, I just had to make sure Percy wouldn't be there. He wouldn't understand if I told him, I'm actually quite sure he wouldn't even care if I told him. The tears welled up again. Okay, common Annabeth be strong for now I told myself.  
"Percy, the poison makes you forget everything what happened the 24 hours before the monster attacked you. I didn't have enough poison in my blood to make me forget everything, but I was wondering what you remember?" I asked carefully. He looked at me with his expression blank and unreadable. I was afraid I already knew the answer to my question.

" I remember being attacked, I don't remember passing out, I know why we are on this quest, but I don't know anything that happened after we came to the airport, there is a big black hole. Anything else? My head hurts and I was just enjoying the silence so stop asking question, I want to rest, we'll continue in the morning."  
His eyes never met mine and the way he said it was like he wasn't talking to person, like I was nothing.  
I didn't say anything back, I just lay down and let the empty feeling inside take over my actions. The tears came as soon as my head hit the soft leaves on the ground. Nothing else compares to the feeling I had inside me right now. Just when I thought everything was getting back to normal I fell back in the depths of misery. Reality hit me like a bullet, life isn't easy and it'll never be.

*Percy P.O.V*

I could feel the poison burning in my head. I knew it was burning away my memories, but for now I was to exhausted to care. I tried to stay conscious but it had no use, as soon as Annabeth was in my arms I passed out.

I can't remember anything that happened before the attack and I don't know how we came here on this place in the woods, it's so frustrating. I know I'm missing something, there is a big black hole, it felt like something imported happened in that hole, but I couldn't figure out what. I was trying to stand up when I saw Annabeth coming back from the river with a canteen with water.  
I didn't know why she was helping me, I was being so rude and cold since we broke up. I didn't want her to help me, I could take care of myself. I broke up with Leane but I couldn't remember why, I think that she just wasn't right for me. Nobody is right for me expect Annabeth, who doesn't want me. Being angry is just a act so she wouldn't know how much I was actually hurting.  
I never felt anything like this in my life, like a part of my heart was ripped of and thrown in the garbage. I really wanted to make things right again but I know it's no use when she is not in love with me anymore. My head hurts from all the thinking and from the poison that burned away my memories. Then she disturbed my thoughts by asking something.

" Perce, you're finally awake! Here have some water and if that's not enough to make you feel better, you can have some nectar and ambrosia. How do you feel?" I said relieved that he woke up.  
"I feel fine" I said rude. I take the water from her without saying another word.

I don't have a freaking clue what happened on the flight and afterwards but I decided that acting like I did before we went on this quest would be a good thing to do. Because I think she wouldn't remember anything either, so it's just like before but with a hole in our memories. She'd remember me acting cold rude and pretending like she doesn't exist so it's the best if I keep up the act.  
But even talking to her and looking at her hurts like a stake through my heart. I felt the weird feeling coming again and I know the tears would soon be welling up in my eyes.  
I turned my back on her and looked at the ground. I cried which was stupid because I was a boy, I was supposed to be strong and not letting some girl rip my heart apart. But it did happen and there was nothing I could do about.  
Then she started talking again: "Percy, the poison makes you forget everything what happened the 24 hours before the monster attacked you. I didn't have enough poison in my blood to make me forget everything, but I was wondering what you remember?" I looked at her with a blank expression blank and my eyes set up my pokerface, like nothing was wrong.

" I remember being attacked, I don't remember passing out, I know why we are on this quest, but I don't know anything that happened after we came to the airport, there is a big black hole. Anything else? My head hurts and I was just enjoying the silence so stop asking question, I want to rest, we'll continue in the morning." I made sure my eyes never met hears and I didn't put any emotion in my voice knowing that she would notice that something was wrong if I did.

Damn, so she did know what happened since we left camp, I really wanted to know but I didn't want to ask her. Maybe I'd remember some things in the morning. I fell asleep, knowing that I would dream about her, not a night goes by without dreaming about the beautiful girl with the sad grey eyes.


	7. lost memories

**i'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, i've again been very busy with school! Well i hope you enjoy this new chapter, to be honest i'm not very fond of it! Tomorrow my holiday starts, so i hope to update a lot more the next 2 weeks. If you have any tips or comments please let me know! **

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I barely slept; I had to find a way to make Percy remember again. I just didn't know how, for once I was absolutely clueless.  
Percy stirred in his sleep; I knew it wouldn't take long before he would wake up. Then all misery would start over again. Pretending all day like I didn't love him, like he didn't mean a thing to me. It was so hard, but it was for the best. I had to concentrate on this quest, make it back alive and then there'd be time to worry about my own emotional problems.

Percy woke up and we ate in silence. To be honest, I actually enjoyed the silence; there was nothing to be said. I just ate and thought about what to do next. We had no idea where to look. We were in the most western part of the US but what now?

I decided to break the silence, we had to work together to finish this quest.  
"Percy, do you have any idea how to continue this quest?"

"Uhh I guess we have to find this special child" he said serious. I almost laughed out loud; he was still the person he used to be. But I hold back my laugh, I had to stay focused because I wanted to return to Camp Half-blood as soon as possible.  
Then an idea popped up in my head. This monster was very rare; it couldn't just be coincidence that he found us. There had to be something special around here and it must have been guarding it when it picked up our scent.  
I explained it to Percy. He was still blunt and cold but we were talking and that was something. We thought of a strategy, but the only thing we could think of was just simply splitting through the forest until we find something.

We packed up our stuff, or anyway what was left of it. The monster destroyed our tents and most of our other camping stuff. The only thing we had left was our nectar and ambrosia and some food and water. We started our search by deciding to go to the west. We walked in silence; it was weird not talking to him. Normally I would always have something to talk about with him, but now I didn't dare to say anything. Coward that I was. I didn't want to talk about what happened, but maybe it would give him some of his memories back. Then again, it was no use telling him about it, I would break and I didn't want him to see it, I wanted to be strong. Well actually I wanted to pretend like I was strong, inside I was hurting. But I couldn't let it show for now, not until we would both be safe at camp again.

We walked for hours, both deep in thoughts. We didn't find anything for a long time. But suddenly I saw something, it were the same footprints as the monster we killed before and the led to a cave. "Percy! I think I found something! Come take a look!"  
"I think the monster came out of that cage, let's go inside maybe we can find something in there".

It was dirty moist and smelly in the cave. There was however, a bright light shining, in what I thought was, the end of the cage. "Let's explore the cave, see what we can find" Percy said brave. He looked more handsome than ever in this light, I wanted to kiss him so badly. I fought the urge to run to him and walked towards the light.

**Percy POV**

It was so frustrating not knowing what happened. I looked at Annabeth and somehow I know she was hurting. I had known her for such a long time that I could see such things. I just didn't know why, I wanted to ask her what was wrong but I just couldn't. I wanted to forgive her for all the things she put me through but what was the point of it all when she didn't love me anymore? There was something inside me that kept reminding me of the fact that I was missing some crucial information.  
Argh, if I only knew what happened before the attack. I decided to ask annabeth once we returned to camp. It wouldn't be such a great timing if I did it right now, even though I wanted to know it so badly I just had to wait for now. Annabeth found the cave and we got inside it.  
The bright light in the end of the cage was amazing; it made the dirty, smelly, moist cage actually really beautiful.  
Wait! How could a freaking cave be beautiful?  
Maybe it was still the poison messing in my head or I was just turning into a lunatic. This wouldn't be a great surprise, with everything that happened the last few months.

I glared at Annabeth. O my gods she was so beautiful, I really wanted to touch her right now but I just couldn't she would reject me and I just couldn't take that once more. We walked towards the light; we were getting closer and closer but still couldn't see what was causing the light. The light was some weird pink color.  
Suddenly the cave shook and we fell. It was really narrow in the cave so we were forced to hold on to each other to prevent falling. The cave shook even harder when we touched. Me, being the clumsy one, fell on the cold, wet floor of course. To make things even worse, I didn't let go of annabeth so she fell right on top of me.  
It was such a cliché, the girl falling on top of the boy that I couldn't believe that it coincidence. There had to be someone behind this, I could only think of one person. Aphrodite.

Suddenly it all stopped. Carefully, I opened my eyes and look around me. Nothing was damaged. You've got to be fucking kidding me, I thought.  
This shaking should've ruined at least half the cave, but everything looked still the same.  
Then I realized I was still on the ground with Annabeth on top of me, my arms were around her head, trying to protect it. I turned bright red and caught couple of time.  
Annabeth looked at me with a shocked expression and I've never seen any one jump to their feet as fast as she did. It hurt me to be honest; I was just another sign that she didn't feel the same way anymore. But there was no time to think about it, suddenly the light turned really bright and I heard a voice. I couldn't figure out what it was saying so we got closer to the source of the light.  
I should've turned around right away, but of course I did the opposite.

* * *

So what did you think? Please let me know! REVIEW :)


	8. the light source

so here i am again! thanks so much for the reviews, they really made my day as always! I know my story is a bit OOC, i should've said that before! I hope you all had a merry christmas! Well, here's chapter 8, hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think :D

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

We were still trying to get to the light as close as possible. It looked as if the light was very near but it was just optical illusions. We walked for at least half an hour. Neither of us said anything. Sometimes the cave shook, but not as hard as before.  
I stumbled over some rocks a couple of times but Percy caught me every time.

Why? I honestly have no idea. We still didn't say anything to each other but it felt like things were getting back to normal. The tension that was always between us was reducing. I didn't have any clue what could've happened to him. He just dropped the cold, angry, crude attitude. We didn't talk, no, but things were getting better. I hoped it was just a matter of time before we actually talked about the things that were happening instead of just looking at each other to see if we were both alright.

We kept on walking, Percy following me as I led the way. Suddenly is saw it, the thing that caused the light was a big pink crystal. The light was even brighter here. I had to cover my eyes because it hurt to look at it. Suddenly the cave shook again, but it was different. Not as heavy as before and almost gently as if it didn't want to ruin anything. I really had no idea why I had to explain it that way it was as if someone else was controlling my thoughts.  
Suddenly there was a sweet voice in the cave. I turned as fast as I could, but didn't find anything. I looked in every direction but there was no one. Percy was still behind me with his hands against his ears as if he was trying to shut the sound out. I was scarred but also curious. I couldn't decide what to do. I could just run away as fast as I could with Percy or I could find out where the voice was coming from. Being a daughter of Athena, the curious part won and I started looking around but I was watching my back the entire time. Who knows, it might be a trap? I thought. I got closer to the crystal. There was something odd about it as if it wasn't natural. Then I saw two places on the crystal with the text:

Two hands on this stone,  
Not from one alone,

two hands presenting a girl and a boy,  
Because you know, a heart isn't a toy,

This is all I can do,  
What lost is can come back, only if they are true,

Because honesty always wins,  
When exiting this cave, the process begins

furthermore, don't be scared,  
You may see me me in a second, be prepared

The riddle was so easy; the one who made this riddle must've had a small vocabulary. Percy stood beside me while I put my hand on one of the places on the crystal.

"Percy, let's try it out, put your hand on the left place while I put mine on this one"

"Uh are you sure this is a good idea? It might be a trap!" he said hesitating.

"We've been in here for at least an hour, if it was a trap we would have been dead by now and we aren't so let's try it out" I said confident.  
I actually had a good feeling about this; the riddle said something about getting back what was lost. Maybe that meant Percy could get his memories back.

I told him again to put his hand on the stone, but he still hesitated. So I grabbed his and wanted to put in on the stone. But the moment his hand connected with mine I froze and stared in his beautiful eyes. He was looking at me with a strange expression. I couldn't figure out what it was.  
Sparkles flowed through my veins, starting at our connected hands ending in the tips of my toes. This moment was pure bliss.  
I used to feel this every day but it was as if the feeling I normally had was multiplied by hundred. I closed my eyes. Suddenly Percy let go of my hand. Tears filled my eyes; I didn't want it to end so soon. I wanted to hold on to this feeling for as long as I lived. This is all I wanted, just him and me. Nothing else mattered as long as he was there.

**Percy POV**

I couldn't remember what happened the other night. But I could feel the feelings I felt that night, as if someone was slowly giving me my emotions of that night back but not the things that caused them. We explored the cave until we found the source of the pink light. It was a freakin' crystal. Great, we wasted our time just to find crystal which had no use at all. Suddenly Annabeth called me.

I was being nice to her actually, I feel what happened that night, not all of it just very, very little parts. Just enough to make me realize, that something really important happened that night. I decided I really should drop the jerk attitude. Annabeth must be feeling awful, she knew what happened that night and it was definitely something important and I acted like I didn't care about anything.

Then Annabeth put her hand on some spot on the crystal, what the fuck was she doing? I quickly stood beside her to see what she was doing. .

"Percy, let's try it out, put your hand on the left place while I put mine on this one" She said without any doubt.

"Uh are you sure this is a good idea? It might be a trap!" I said hesitating.

"We've been in here for at least an hour, if it was a trap we would have been dead by now and we aren't so let's try it out" She said.  
Well she had a point though, if someone wanted us dead, they would have done it a long time ago probably but still….  
Then she did something I really wasn't expecting. She grabbed my hand. I knew it was only to put it on the stone but still, we hadn't had physical contact for a really, really long time for all I know. I forgot how great it felt. Well actually I didn't forget it, something like that I could never ever forget. But it felt like the feeling was even stronger than normal. As if something was increasing it. She closed her eyes. I didn't want to close my eyes, I wanted to cherish this moment. She looked beautiful. The pink light illuminated her face and her blonde curls fell perfectly. I suddenly let go of her hand.

What was I doing? This morning I couldn't say a word to her but now I holding her hand while thinking about how beautiful she was? Something really odd was happening here.

**Annabeth POV**

I had no time to regret that the moment of pure bliss. Reality hit me hard, as it always did. What was happening? Why didn't he let go of my hand immediately?

I didn't want to think about it right now. I demanded Percy: "Put your hand on, no more hesitating please"  
To my surprise he did what I said. Suddenly there was a loud voice filling the cave, it was the voice we heard before but now we could actually hear what she was saying.

Oh gods, you two are so adorable, just look at you. Made for each other. Such a tragic love story, this is definitely one of the best ever written by me of course. I wished the monster didn't completely ruined my plan though, but I found a way to fix it.  
Well anyways I have to confess something. This quest, I kinda like uh made up this quest. There never was a child of two gods. Hihi, could you imagine that? A child of two god hihihi, what a joke.  
I did it so that I could have a nice little rewrite of your love story. Some adjustments, and some improvements. But that stupid monster was just supposed to scare you, not attack you. That's when things went wrong. Percy losing his memory was never part of the plan. There is no way he could get it back but I did find a way to give him his feelings of that night back. You know being the goddess of love and all. I swear I didn't want anything like that to happen; I just wanted you two to get back together. I will explain everything when you get back to camp, I'll grand both of you on wish on the area of love. You can choose anything. Just please forgive me!

I had never been angrier at anyone my entire life, oh my gods how could she do this to us?


	9. now or never

**It's been a really long time ago since I last posted a chapter. I'm really sorry, I've had a huge writersblock and I've been very busy with school and other stuff. Here's chapter 9, I think it's the last one before the ending chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**_Annabeth POV _**

Aphrodite sent us back to camp, she tried to apologize so many times but neither of us wanted to hear it. We were still to angry to forgive her for what she'd done to us, to what once was our perfect love. I doubted everything that happened the last couple of months. Did I really want to break up with Percy or was it just Aphrodite messing with my mind, did Percy meant it when he said he loved me the night before the attack, did I really love him or was it all just a game Aphrodite was playing with us? What a pathetic excuse for the goddess of love, everyone should now a heart isn't a toy but she still doesn't get it.  
I was so confused, was there anything real of what I felt or was it just Aphrodite toying with my heart? Anger rushed through my veins. Everything we'd been through the last couple of days was just a stupid little game of Aphrodite. Just to rewrite our love story. Haha, such an ironic love story, the only thing this quest had caused is that there wasn't a love story left. It was all over. I didn't feel heartbroken like before, I just felt empty. There was no feeling left inside me, I shut everybody out and just locked myself up in my room as soon as we got back to camp. I wanted to be alone when I broke down; I knew another breakdown was coming. By now, I started to recognize the feeling.

As soon as my head hit my pillow the tears started flowing. It was just too much for me. The only thing that I knew the last couple of months was this empty, broken, lonely feeling. I just couldn't take it anymore, every time I thought things were finally getting back I fell right back on the ground. And every fall made me realize more and more that in order to be happy you have to pay a price. I lost my faith in happiness, I was afraid of it to be honest. Every time I felt perfectly happy, it always ended up with me getting hurt. I was sick of it, sick of this broken, empty feeling. They say that with love it all just turns out right, everything falls on the right place and it will all just work out perfectly fine. But all I learned is that even if everything is perfect, all good things come to an end.  
To be honest, I really did believe in an happily ever after. I was just so hurt that I didn't want to believe in love anymore. All it ever brought me was pain. There was a time I was truly happy, a long time ago, I was my own fault that messed things up that time. I knew that, I'd never forgive myself for that. If I hadn't been so stupid back than, I probably didn't have to go through this rough time now. Then all this wouldn't have happened. But you can't change the past; you just try the make the best of it. And that's exactly what I'm going to do, starting today. Because just locking myself up in my room won't make a difference. I know that the things I felt where real, loving Percy was as real as it would ever get. He meant the world to me and that was not something Aphrodite had made me feel, I felt that way before she started to interfere with us. I knew that now, to be honest I never doubted if our love was real. Because something that made you feel that much, couldn't be faked. It was the most beautiful feeling in the world, to be loved and to love. And that is something Aphrodite can't teach you, you just have to let go of all doubts and live in the moment, because it's never getting any better than that, love.

The next two days I didn't see Percy anywhere, I looked everywhere for him. I used the spare time I had to clear up my mind, to figure out what I really wanted. What I wanted to happen in the future, which college to go to, which job to apply to, but most of all: what I wanted to do with Percy. I could just leave camp and never look back, which meant probably never seeing Percy again, never having to go through the hurting again. But something told me that I would regret this decision for ever. I decided that I had to talk to him, tell him what exactly happened that one night, to be honest about what I felt, to be honest about what I wanted, to ask him what he felt and what he wanted. I knew that in order to be myself again, I had to get my life back on track. That might include Percy or it meant forgetting about him for ever and never looking back without regret, which would be the hardest thing I'd ever have to do, almost impossible. But you know what they say, nothing is impossible if you just try your very best.

It was almost for dinner so I had to run to be there on time. The first thing I did when I arrived there was looking at Poseidon's table, but just like I expected, it was as empty as the three days before. I quickly ate my dinner and decided to go to bed early. Tomorrow I had to talk to Percy.

I woke up with a scream. My face was wet from the tears that unknowably escaped my eyes. I had the worst dream ever. I was on a wedding, saw Percy and my heart skipped a few beats. Then I realized that it was Percy who was the groom. I was dressed in white and assumed I was the bride. I slowly made my way through the crowd, never taking my eyes of the handsome young man standing on the alter. Everyone was looking at me. Then something made me hesitated and looked back, behind me I saw my past in flashes. The hurting, the fear, the broken moment but all of that was nothing compared to the love I had know in my life from the man that was now waiting for me on the alter. I got over my fear and started to walk towards Percy. Then I realized something had changed, I wasn't wearing the beautiful white dress anymore, my place was taken by someone else, some beautiful girl I didn't know. They looked perfectly happy. Percy looked me straight in the eyes and told me: "Goodbye Annabeth, you made your choice many years ago, now it's time for us both to go on with our lives and forget about all the things that happened. You had your chance, but you ruined it, I've waited many years on you, but you never came. It's time for you to let go, I did as you see. Goodbye Annabeth."

Tears were flowing and a voice that sounded like Aphrodite said:

"You know what you have to do, right my dear? Don't look back or hesitate, it really is now or never. It's all up to you now, I won't interfere with you and Percy anymore. I've done enough damage, I'm still so sorry for that. I'm also here to remind you of the fact that you're allowed make a wish, like I said before. I could just make you forget about him you know, if that's what you want. Make your choice now, before it's too late."

I whipped of the tears and considered the choice Aphrodite gave me. My life would be so much easier without him. But I knew that if he was gone, he would take a part of me with him. I wouldn't remember him but I would always be missing something. I'd never find someone like him again, I knew what I had to do. I tried to go back to sleep again, but Morpheus didn't have a grip on me anymore. I decided to go to the beach and wait for the sun to rise. Today is going to be a memorable day, the day that decides my future. Once my bare feet touched the cold sand I saw someone sitting on the jetty. I only knew one person who would be there at this time, Percy…

* * *

**Let me know what you think, reviews really make my day :D**


	10. the ending

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I've been super busy with school and recently my boyfriend broke-up with me so I wasn't really in the mood to write about love, or actually to write at all. But here is the last chapter of my story, i hope you like it! And let me know what you think!**

* * *

I slowly approached the him, not knowing whether this was a good idea or not. But it really was now or never. I had to do everything in my power to make things right because if I didn't do it now, I would regret it forever. Because he truly was the love of my life, that was the one thing I was absolutely sure of.

Percy didn't notice me until I was on the jetty. He looked at me with a troubled expression. I suddenly didn't know what to say anymore, my throat was dry and a lump formed in my stomach. I had the urge to run away as fast as I could, but I didn't. I looked closely at Percy and noticed he had been crying, his eyes were red and there were strains of tears still running over his face. I sat down next to him and put my arm around his shoulder.  
It was an instinctive movement, realization hit me like a slap in the face. What in Hades was I doing? But then I relaxed, he didn't shrug me off, he even put his head in my shoulder.  
I closed my eyes and inhaled his wonderful sea smell and felt like I was coming home after a long journey.  
I knew that I had to start talking soon, but for now I just enjoyed sitting with him on the edge of the jetty with our feet dangling in the water.

**Percy POV**

I had been sitting on the jetty for more than four hours, that was when I heard someone behind me. I didn't bother to wipe of my tears. I was so lost, I didn't know what to do with myself anymore. It was pathetic actually, I was supposed to be the big hero.  
I had been avoiding Annabeth for the past couple of days because I wanted to sort things out for myself. I thought it would help, not seeing her, but it didn't. It only made things worse, so here I am crying my eyes out like a pathetic teenage girl. I couldn't describe what I was feeling, it was so confusing. All I knew for sure is that I couldn't and didn't want to live without her.

Suddenly the footsteps were close behind me, I looked up and found myself staring at Annabeth.  
She didn't say anything, she just stared at me with a shocked expression. I was very aware of the tears that were still streaming down my face but I didn't bother to wipe them away. I expected her to turn and run away but instead she did something that surprised me.  
She sat down next to me and put her arm around me.  
At first I tensed but then I realized that this was all I wanted, a shoulder to cry on and to be with the girl I love the most. I put my head on her shoulder and enjoyed the silence, it wasn't awkward at all, there was so much to be said that we didn't know where to start.

**Annabeth POV**

I knew it was time so say something, but I didn't know where to start.I thought it through so many times, but when the time was finally there to say something, I didn't know what to say.  
I looked down at him, the crying stopped and he just sat there staring at the waves.  
"Percy, I don't know where to start, and I don't know how to explain exactly what I'm feeling, but all I know for sure is that I don't want to live without you. I know I messed things up, and everything just went from bad to worse after the quest. But I realize now that breaking-up with you was the biggest mistake of my life."

"I know Annabeth, I know. That's the hardest part, I know everything, I remember everything. Yesterday, all the things that happened that one night before the monster attacked us came back to me. I just don't know how to deal with all these feelings. There is so much I don't understand, so much we left unsaid and so many what ifs… I have no idea how I can explain everything I'm feeling. But I don't want to live with you either, even if that means having to feel this way forever. I love you Annabeth, that truly is the one thing I'm certain of at the moment."

Hot tears were streaming down my face, I couldn't stop them, I didn't want them to stop. All the pain, all the heartache, all the mixed feelings where coming out. It felt so good to finally let it all go. But I wasn't crying only crying of sadness, I was also crying of happiness. After everything, he still loved me and that was enough to get me through. I looked at him, tears streaming down our faces, but there was also hope in his eyes. He leaned in and kissed me. The familiar feeling spread through my body, setting every vein on fire. The kiss was sad yet filled of hope. Our tears mixed together on our cheeks and I desperately clung harder to him, I didn't want to let him go. He did the same thing and our kiss turned in the tightest embrace ever.

"I love you too Percy, that's one thing that has never changed"

"How are we ever going to get things right again? " He signed.

To be honest, I didn't know. We couldn't just forget everything that happened.

"i don't know Perce, but all I know is that I want this to work. I want to be with you and I really want to make things right. How about we just try, take things slow and see where this all leads? "

He smiled, like that was the answer he wanted to hear, then he said:

"That sounds perfect to me, and the wish Aphrodite gave us, I think I know what to do with it. How about we wish that from now on, she has to stay out of our relationship, let us decide things for ourselves"

I couldn't answer, I just threw my arms around him again, knowing that he would understand me.  
The tears stopped streaming now. I knew things were going to be all right, it would take a lot of time and effort though. But that was the price I was willing to pay, because I knew that this, that we, were meant to be.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this story, thanks for all the revieuws, they made me feel amazing! I hope to hear what you think of this last chapter.**

**Thanks for everything!**


End file.
